


Minecraft Diaries Lemons

by SapphireBrine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fem!Dominate, Fuck This, I lost my innocence, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly rape in one chapter, Rough Sex, Shipping Boat has sailed, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBrine/pseuds/SapphireBrine
Summary: This is my old lemons story that I used to have on Wattpad. I'm moving it here just for convenience. I'm still taking requests, but I want to focus on my main story: Together But Separated.WARNING: THIS IS PURE SIN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. LOTS OF SMUT AND LEMONS. ALSO ONE CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IT. BE WARNEDAlso please do not judge this fanfiction and assume my writing is bad. I'm not proud of this story either.





	1. Garroth x Aphmau: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know a lot of people on Wattpad have wanted this story back up, so here it is.  
> Have fun with this.

It was the best day of Garroth's life.

He was finally married to the love of his life.

With a little bit of help from Laurence, he had finally been able to admit to Aphmau that he had loved her from the beginning. Shocked, Aphmau had accepted his feelings, but told him that she wasn't sure that she loved anybody. Garroth was saddened, but promised he would wait.

Now, one year later, the two were married. Aphmau had come to him four months after he had confessed, and claimed that she had found who she loved, and said it was him. Garroth couldn't have been happier.

He sat at a table at the party while Aphmau was socializing with the others at the party. Garroth smiled to himself, finally glad that this woman was his.

"Ahem, when you're done checking your wife out, I'd like to talk with you."

Garroth spun in his chair, seeing Laurence standing there in a tuxedo. "Laurence!" Garroth gave his blood brother a smile and stood up, giving him a bro hug.

Laurence grinned and hugged him back before pulling away. "So... You gonna give Aphmau some of that?"

"Some of that? What do you..." Garroth trailed off, realizing what Laurence meant. He felt his face heat up. "N-no..! W-why w-would you th-think that?"

 _Great._ Garroth thought bitterly.  _Mr Stutter is back._

Laurence smirked at Garroth. "Aw. Too bad. I guess you won't want any kids of your own then." Laurence gave Garroth a wave and headed off to join the party.

Garroth watched Laurence walk off, feeling like his face was on fire as he thought about what Laurence had said.

"Garroth?"

Garroth turned to see the love of his life standing by him. She was still dressed in her wedding gown and veil. "Are you okay?"

Garroth swallowed his thoughts and nodded. "I'm fine Lady Aphmau."

Aphmau smiled at him. "You don't need to call me Lady Aphmau, Garroth. We're married now. Come on. Let's dance."

\------------------

After the party was over, Aphmau and Garroth both returned to her home. Garroth, for one, was happy that he was living with Aphmau now for two reasons.

One: he could protect her if somebody attempted to assassinate her.

Two: Dante snored. He would be able to get some sleep now

Garroth followed Aphmau upstairs into her room, and he began to think about what Laurence had told him to do. Sure, he wanted to but he was worried about Aphmau's reaction.

"Garroth, I'm going to check on Levin and Malachi before we go to sleep." Aphmau said, and she left the room.

Garroth took his shoes and socks off, kicking them by the small couch in her room. By the time he went to go sit down on their bed, Aphmau had come back in.

Garroth turned to look at her, and let out a small groan as he felt urges begin to come over him. He finally decided to go for it and stood up.

"Garroth?" Aphmau was quickly cut off as Garroth slammed his lips against hers and pushed her down on the bed. She blindly ran her hands through his hair, returning his kiss.

Garroth licked the bottom of her lip, to try and gain entrance to her mouth. Aphmau slowly opened her mouth and Garroth's tongue immediately pushed inside and began exploring around her mouth.

The two of them broke away, and Aphmau pushed his tuxedo jacket off, and began to unbutton his shirt. Garroth reached around the back of her dress and grabbed onto the zipper and pulled it down.

Garroth then pushed the dress off of her body and then unbuckled his pants, pulling them off. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it with the rest of his clothes. His eyes hungrily looked along her body as he trailed a hand down her side. He could still barely believe that this beautiful woman in front of him was his and his only.

He reached down and pulled her panties off, noticing that she was soaking wet. His hand went in-between her legs and he began to rub her clit. Aphmau tried to stifle her moan as he began to rub her softly. Her breath began to quicken and grow heavier as he continued to rub her faster. She moaned when he pushed a finger in her and began to slowly move it in and out of her.

Garroth smiled to himself at the moans that she was making. It was all because of  _him._ He was the reason she was moaning and feeling good. He pulled his hand away, making Aphmau whine in protest. He pulled down his boxers to reveal his already hard member. He climbed on top of her and began to slowly rub it against her entrance.

"Beg."

"Garroth..."

"You can do better than that Aphmau. I said beg."

"Please Garroth..! I need you! Make me feel good!"

Garroth smiled and placed his hands on either side of her. "As you wish, my lady." He pushed himself in, and let out a small gasp. Irene, she felt good!

Aphmau groaned in pain, and clenched her hands on his arms tightly. "G-Garroth..!"

"A-Aphmau...! Tell me when I can move..." He whispered, kissing away the stray tears on her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Aphmau gave him a nod and Garroth slowly began to thrust.

Aphmau moaned, slowly feeling the pain become pleasure. "G-Garroth...! O-oh Irene!"

Garroth moaned as he began to thrust harder and faster. "A-Aphmau...! Y-you feel so tight..!" He thrust as fast as he could, feeling a knot begin to grow in his stomach.

"I-I'm g-gonna..!"

"M-me too love.."

Both of them let out a cry in pure ecstasy as they met their release. Garroth collapsed next to Aphmau and pulled out of her, his seed trickling out of her.

Garroth pulled the sheets over the both of them and smiled as he watched his wife fall asleep in his arms. He hugged her tight and smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

He was glad to have her.


	2. Chicken Men: Castor x Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has a form of low consent smut, so it is technically rape. Please skip this chapter if you are sensitive to these topics.

"Thundermuffin! THUNDERMUFFIN!"

Ross sighed as he walked through the forest. When woke up from camping, he couldn't find his chicken friend, Thundermuffin. It wasn't like Thundermuffin to leave without leaving Ross a note.

Ross frowned as he came to a shack built on posts near a river. His jaw dropped when he saw it. There were chickens EVERYWHERE! Thundermuffin must have gotten mixed up in these chickens.

"Excuse me, have you seen Thundermuffin?" He asked a chicken standing by the rubble of a 'chicken house.' "Short, white feathers, yellow beak."

"Bawk bawk bawk... Bawk bawk bawk!" The chicken responded, pointing to the back of the shack.

"Thank you." Ross smiled and hurried to the back of the shack. There was a single chicken standing in a pen, pacing around and clucking angrily.

"Thundermuffin!" Ross ran over and picked the chicken up, taking him out of the pen. "Where have you been???"

"How DARE you try to take my people!" Ross turned around, holding Thundermuffin in his arms. A man was standing there, carrying a chicken sword. He wore a yellow and white outfit, with a bandana around his head.

"Who are you? And why did you take Thundermuffin??" Ross demanded, holding Thundermuffin protectively.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am the Chicken Shaman! And these are my people." He gestured to all of the chickens. "Now, please put Timberly down."

"Timberly? This is Thundermuffin! He's my friend!" Ross protested. Thundermuffin began squawking in rage when the Chicken Shaman called him Timberly.

Ross held Thundermuffin close to him. "I won't let you take Thundermuffin! He's my best friend!"

The Chicken Shaman glared at Ross. "Timberly stays here. He is not Thundermuffin, he is Timberly."

Ross suddenly realized that this man was crazy. Took his small brain a while to figure that out.

"RUN THUNDERMUFFIN!" Ross cried and the chicken and Narwhal began to run as fast as they could.

"GET BACK HERE WITH TIMBERLY YOU SLOTH!"

"I'M A NARWHAL!"

After chasing Ross for quite some time, the Chicken Shaman managed to tackle Ross to the ground. He yelled in fear, crying out for Thundermuffin to help him.

The Chicken Shaman looked over Ross and blinked. Why was he chasing him again? Because of Timberly? Oh well. He never really liked Timberly anyways.

May as well have some fun while he was like this.

Ross sat there, numb with fear and shock as the Chicken Shaman pulled his shirt off and traced his hand down Ross's body. Ross gasped in shock and fought back a small moan when the man grabbed his member and slowly began to pump it in his hand.

Funny, how things can change so quickly from angry to strange.

Ross gasped and moaned as he pumped his member in his hand. Ross felt himself begin to grow hard under the man's touch, and could see the Shaman's own member begin to show through his trousers.

Ross whined in protest when he let go of him and proceeded to strip his clothes, leaving him naked. Ross moaned when he grasped his member and began to stroke it even faster. He gasped when the man wrapped his lips around it and began to suck on it.

Ross felt a knot in his stomach grow as he went faster and faster. With a cry of alarm, he gave his release and came in the man's mouth.

The Shaman pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He grabbed Ross's hips and pushed him to his knees, getting behind him.

Ross felt panic begin to settle in, which was quickly erased when the man quickly shoved his member in Ross's entrance. Ross screamed and gripped the grass tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine somebody else in his place. He moaned as the man began to thrust into his tight entrance.

Ross imagined that it was Jin who was fucking him, and that turned him on. He moaned wildly and grasped his own member and began to stroke it.

The Chicken Shaman grunted in pleasure as he continued thrusting into the narwhal faster and faster.

A narwhal and a human... He never would've thought that his first would be a walking, talking sea creature, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers.

Ross felt his stomach grow into a knot like before, but this time it was bigger. He let out a cry in pure ecstasy as he met his release. A few more thrusts from the man above him, and Ross felt something shoot into his hole and leak out as he pulled out of Ross.

Ross turned to face the man who had just had sex with him "Wh-what's your name?"

The man smirked as he pulled his clothes back on.

"My name is Castor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my main story, Together But Separated. I promise it's WAY better than this trash heap was.


	3. Potions: Lucinda x Laurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not proud of these lemons. They aren't even good, but I'm actually too lazy to fix them.

"Laurence! Stop messing with my potions!"

Lucinda was getting very aggravated. Her boyfriend of six months, Laruence, had not stopped bugging her ever since he had been let out of his guard duties for the day.

"But you won't pay attention to me otherwise." Laurence whined, pouting playfully as he continued to mess with her potions.

"Laurence! Stop it right now! You're going to-"

Lucinda was cut off as Laurence ran past her and bumped into the table, accidentally splashing a sweet smelling potion all over himself.

"Laurence! You spilled the Love Potion I was working on!" Lucinda shrieked, her eyes widening. "I don't know the effects of it!"

Laurence didn't respond, but walked up to Lucinda, his pupils dilated and a wide smirk on his face.

"L-Laurence..?" Lucinda asked, frightened. She let out a yell as Laurence leapt on her and pushed her down to the floor. "L-Laurence! Wh-what are you doing??" She let out a small moan as Laurence snaked his hand under her dress and began to rub her clit softly. He buried his face in her neck, searching for her sweet spot.

"I'm going to make you feel good. Just trust me." Laurence mumbled into her neck, as he kissed and nipped at her skin.

Lucinda let out a moan as he found her sweet spot, and Laurence immediately began to attack that one spot, biting and sucking on it.

Laurence pulled away from her and yanked his pants and boxers off, his member springing up. He yanked Lucinda's panties off and hiked her dress up above her waist.

Lucinda felt her heart pound rapidly. Dear Irene... What had she created? She gave a small gasp when Laurence pressed his throbbing member to her lips.

"Suck."

Lucinda cautiously wrapped her lips around his member and began to run her tongue around it. Laurence grabbed her ginger hair and shoved his member down her throat, causing her to choke and gag.

Laurence ignored her little whines and began to slam his member at the back of her throat rapidly, groaning as he felt his release coming.

Lucinda gasped as he pulled out of her mouth, and suddenly came all over her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, only opening them when she felt his cum stop hitting her face.

Laurence then stood up, looking down at her. "On your knees. Now."

Lucinda scrambled on her knees, and turned to look behind her. She saw Laurence get on his knees and press his member against her entrance. With one quick thrust, he had pushed inside of her.

Lucinda let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. Laurence and her had done this before, but he had not been so rough. She was actually liking this rough and commanding Laurence.

Laurence grunted in pleasure and began to thrust in her tight entrance. "Irene.. Lucinda, you feel so good..!"

Lucinda answered this with moans and cries of pleasure. "L-Laureeeence..!"

Laurence continued to thrust, picking up the pace. The little witch's moans and cries that were coming out of her mouth was music to his ears. He smirked to himself. He alone could make the strong willed witch bend over backwards for him.

"L-Laurence...! I-I'm gonna..."

Lucinda trailed off with a loud cry as she hit her release. Laurence followed in this shortly after. He panted and pulled out, falling on the floor beside her.

Lucinda buried her head in his chest, and Laurence wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You were right... That did feel good..."

Laurence smirked. "I knew you would like it." His smirk then turned into a smile as the potion wore off.

"I have one question though..." Lucinda asked weakly, turning to face him

"Laurence... Did you use protection during that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my main story, Together But Separated. I promise it's WAY better than this trash heap was.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my main story, Together But Separated. I promise it's WAY better than this trash heap was.


End file.
